nickinthe90sfandomcom-20200214-history
Salute Your Shorts
Salute Your Shorts is an American comedy television series that aired on Nickelodeon from 1991–1992 and in reruns until early 1999. It was based on the 1986 book, Salute Your Shorts: Life at Summer Camp by Steve Slavkin. The series, filmed at Franklin Canyon Park and the Griffith Park Boys Camp within Griffith Park in Los Angeles, was set at the summer camp Camp Anawanna. It focuses on teenage campers, their strict and bossy counselor, and the various capers and jocularities they engage in. The title comes from a common prank campers play on each other: a group of kids steals a boy's boxer shorts and raise them up a flagpole. Hence, when people see them waving like a flag, other kids would salute them as part of the prank. Cast *Kirk Baily — Kevin "Ug" Lee *Megan Berwick — Z.Z. Ziff *Michael Bower — Eddie "Donkeylips" C. Gelfen *Venus DeMilo — Telly Radford *Tim Eyster — Sponge Harris *Heidi Lucas — Dina Alexander *Erik MacArthur — Michael Stein (Season 1) *Blake Soper — Ronald "Ronnie" Foster Pinsky (Season 2) *Danny Cooksey — Robert "Bobby" Budnick *Steve Slavkin — Dr. Kahn *Christine Cavanaugh — Mona Tibbs Production Salute Your Shorts was a relatively unique show for Nickelodeon at the time, as most of its scenes were shot on location. As Camp Anawanna was purely fictional, producers filmed the show at several locations around the Los Angeles area. Scenes involving camp activities, such as baseball and basketball, were shot on location at the Griffith Park Boys Camp within Griffith Park. The lake that was frequently seen on the show was located at the William O. Douglas Outdoor Classroom in Franklin Canyon Park. Interiors were shot on sets. Episodes Main article: List of Salute Your Shorts episodes Season 1: 1991 After the pilot episode was picked up for a full season, all of the actors had to reaudition for their roles. #The First Day #The Ghost Story #Telly and Dina #Budnick and Michael Fake Being Sick #Dina Loves Donkeylips #The Radio Call-In Contest #Mail Carrier Mona #Cheeseburgers in Paradise #Cinderella Play (note: This was the last time the show's theme song was used in its closing credits) #Telly & The Basketball Team #Brownies for Thud Mackie #The Treasure of Sarah Madre #The Environmental Party Season 2: 1992 #Telly and the Tennis Match #Goodbye Michael, Hello Pinsky #Counselor Budnick #Dina and the Rock Star #The Cursed Skull #Budnick Loves Dina - Part 1 #Budnick Loves Dina - Part 2 #Sponge's Night Out #Citizen Pinsky #Capture the Flag #They Call Me Ms. Tibbs #The Wrath of Kahn, Jr. #Anawanna Incorporated Availability In March 2010, six episodes from season two became available for purchase on iTunes, Amazon.com, and Zune marketplace. In August 2010, six episodes from season one became available for purchase on each place. Six episodes are also available on Media Go. It aired on October 7, October 28, November 4, and during Thanksgiving week of 2011, also aired on January 1, 2012 and on March 23-March 25, 2012, as part of TeenNick's new "The '90s Are All That" program block, which features Nick shows from the 1990s. Awards *1993 — Best Young Actor Co-starring in a Cable Series — Young Artist Awards (Michael Bower) *1993 — Best Young Actress Co-starring in a Cable Series — Young Artist Awards (Heidi Lucas)